Le retour de la dernière étoile
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Après avoir été battu par son oncle une fois de plus, Harry, 8 ans, se réveille dans une chambre d’hôpital... mais il n’est pas seul. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu pousser son oncle à appeler les secours ? Pourquoi est ce que son cousin Dudley est accompagné de leur instituteur ? Pourquoi l’homme semble-t-il le connaître aussi bien, alors qu’ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois
1. Mystèrieux veilleur

**_Résumé :_** Après avoir été battu par son oncle une fois de plus, Harry, 8 ans, se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital... mais il n'est pas seul. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser son oncle à appeler les secours ? Et pourquoi voit-il le fantôme d'une fille de son âge, alors qu'il a entendu sa tante répéter à plusieurs reprises à son cousin Dudley que les fantômes n'existent pas ?

_**Chapitre 1 : Mystérieux veilleur**_

Harry Potter avait 8 ans et, ce matin là, alors qu'il se rendait à l'école du quartier avec son cousin Dudley pour une nouvelle année scolaire, il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il était sur le point de faire une rencontre qui allait bouleverser toute sa vie. Pour comprendre en quoi cette rencontre allait changer son existence, il fallait remettre les choses dans leur contexte : il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis le décès de ses parents et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas. Il entretenait la maison, faisait la cuisine et toutes les tâches ménagères. Le jardin était la seule partie de la maison de laquelle il lui était strictement interdit de s'approcher, sa tante ayant peur qu'il ne sache pas s'en occuper comme il fallait, ce qui lui aurait valu à coup sûr d'être corrigé par son oncle. Il avait le droit d'aller à l'étage, mais uniquement pour ses corvées. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière - et seule - fois où il avait enfreint cette règle : il s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son cousin, dont le comportement changeait radicalement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, lui secouer l'épaule et lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés. Alors que le fils Dursley allait rejoindre ses amis, Harry alla, quand à lui, se placer dans un coin de la cour avec un roman. Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas le regard acier qui se posa sur lui.

L'homme, lui, eut du mal à rester impassible en reconnaissant l'enfant à la cicatrice. Des cheveux noir de jais indomptables, des lunettes rondes, des yeux d'un vert tel qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie et… l'immanquable cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pas de doute, l'enfant était bien Harry Potter.

_Alors voilà donc celui qui nous a débarrassés du Lord noir_… pensa Orion Reed… ou plutôt Regulus Arcturus Black. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, avec des reflets bleus nuit, ondulés et des yeux de la couleur de l'acier. Âgé d'environ 27 ans, il avait fuit le monde magique neuf ans plus tôt, après avoir simulé sa propre mort. En effet, enrôlé comme mangemort dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait peu à peu pris la mesure de son erreur au cours de l'année qui avait suivi, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité de son maître qu'il avait décidé de déserter ses rangs. Seulement voilà, il aurait dû se souvenir qu'avec Lord Voldemort, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : servir ou mourir. En choisissant la fuite, il avait opté pour la mort. Mais cela, il ne l'avait compris qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il avait dû accompagner son maître dans une certaine caverne…

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir, il avait senti quelqu'un attraper son bras. En ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau, il avait reconnu la forme trouble de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un elfe de maison - probablement Kreattur - et avait senti son elfe le faire transplaner juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, quelques jours plus tard, la première chose qu'il avait vu était son elfe penché sur lui. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul… puis il avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait : il était toujours en vie. Kreattur lui avait, certes, désobéit mais il lui avait également et surtout sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le punir pour avoir désobéit au péril de sa vie. Il avait ensuite pris le temps de regarder où il était. Il avait reconnu l'une des maisons que les Black n'utilisaient que très rarement, en raison de sa petite taille mais cela lui convenait parfaitement: il vivait seul, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'un manoir. Une fois remis sur pied, il avait demandé au vieil elfe d'aller lui chercher le journal, pour savoir ce qu'il avait manqué. Et la, le choc: le principal sujet de la Une du journal n'était autre que… sa propre mort.

Ce fut suite à ça qu'il décida de changer de nom et d'apparence. Pour l'apparence, les changements ne furent pas radicaux, mais tout de même assez importants pour que même quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien, comme sa famille, ne puisse le reconnaître en cas de rencontre accidentelle : de noir de jais, ses cheveux devinrent noir avec des reflets bleus nuits, ses yeux passèrent d'un bleu glacier à la couleur de l'acier et la forme de son visage se modifia légèrement, de manière à ne plus avoir cette finesse propre aux anciennes familles de sorciers. Enfin, il changea son nom en Orion Sirius Reed. Il n'avait pas choisi ce nom par hasard. Il lui permettait d'avoir toujours un lien avec sa première vie: Orion était le prénom de son père, Sirius celui de son frère quand à Reed il s'agissait d'un nom sorcier mais tellement commun qu'il était ainsi sur de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Deux autres années passèrent, avec Kreattur pour seule compagnie. Puis… arriva le soir d'halloween 1981. Pour lui, ce ne fut qu'une journée parmi d'autres. Le soir, comme l'année précédente, il ouvrit sa porte aux enfants qui vinrent faire la chasse aux bonbons. Alors qu'il était en train de les distribuer aux enfants, il sentit une douleur vive au niveau de son avant bras gauche. À l'endroit précis où se trouvait… _non, impossible_ pensa-t-il, effrayé à l'idée que son ancien maître ait pu le retrouver. Une fois les enfants partis, il pris le risque de jeter un coup d'œil à son bras. Et la, il eut un choc pour la deuxième fois de sa vie - la troisième si on comptait son réveil dans cette maison, deux ans et demi plus tôt - : la marque des ténèbres était en train de disparaître. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… mais… c'était impossible. Même Dumbledore, pourtant considéré comme l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps, et le mage blanc le plus puissant de sa génération, n'était pas en mesure de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Cette fois, il n'envoya pas Kreattur aux nouvelles : il y alla lui même. Il pouvait prendre le risque de sortir, maintenant qu'Orion avait officiellement remplacé Regulus, même s'il évitait au maximum de se montrer pour éviter de prendre le risque d'être reconnu. En apprenant dans le journal la double nouvelle de la disparition de Voldemort et de la mort du couple Potter, il se dit qu'à ce rythme là, il allait finir cardiaque. Mais le choc le plus gros vint quelques jours plus tard… lorsqu'il apprit, à nouveau par le journal, l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement sans procès de son frère pour haute trahison. Il voulut se taper la tête contre un mur en lisant dans la gazette que Sirius, qui haïssait viscéralement tout ce qui ressemblait de près où de loin à un mangemort, était décrit comme étant le bras droit de Voldemort. Il trouvait cette dernière information totalement absurde. Il avait beau ne plus lui avoir parlé depuis des années, il connaissait tout de même assez son aîné pour savoir que jamais il n'entrerait au service d'un mage noir. Que ce soit volontairement ou non. Il était à prêt à mourir pour ses amis, dans tous les sens du terme. Non, pour lui, il était définitivement impossible que Sirius ait trahi les Potter. Il y avait forcément une autre option.

Bien qu'il l'envisageait depuis quelques temps déjà, ce fut ce jour là qu'il se décida à quitter le monde magique. Il vendit la maison où il avait vécu durant les deux dernières années, fit vider son compte Gringotts qu'il transféra sur un compte qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans une banque moldu et acheta une maison avec l'argent qu'il obtint de ces deux décisions.

Il passa les sept années qui suivirent à refaire sa vie dans le monde moldu tout en continuant d'utiliser la magie au quotidien. Kreattur, malgré son aversion pratiquement viscérale pour les moldus, le suivit dans son déménagement, prenant l'apparence d'un majordome lorsqu'il recevait du monde. Grâce à l'avantage que lui procurait la magie, il put passer et obtenir le concours de professeur des écoles. Il travailla quelques années dans une école primaire puis dut changer de lieu de travail lorsqu'elle ferma pour cause de manque d'effectif.

Et ce fut ainsi que, début septembre 1988, il dut quitter la maison où il vivait depuis plus de sept ans pour aller emménager dans un quartier moldu sans histoires. Un quartier qui portait le nom de… Privet Drive.


	2. Les doutes d’Orion

_**Chapitre 2: Les doutes d'Orion**_

Alors qu'il promenait son regard le long de la cour, le jeune homme vit une scène qui l'interpella. Un groupe de quatre jeunes enfants étaient en train d'en malmener un autre, qui paraissait bien plus jeune que ses pairs. En s'approchant, il reconnut le jeune Potter. Quant à ses "bourreaux", il ne s'agissait ni plus moins que de la bande d'amis de son cousin. Cousin qui se tenait à l'écart et dont le visage arborait une drôle d'expression, comme si ça le démangeait d'intervenir. Il se promit intérieurement de creuser sérieusement cette piste. Puisque le fils Dursley ne semblait pas avoir le courage d'intervenir, il le fit à sa place.

Alors que les quatre garçons étaient sur le point de frapper leur victime, il s'interposa et leur lança un regard noir. Ils furent si surpris qu'ils obéirent sans broncher lorsqu'il leur demanda de partir. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à contacter leur parents pour leur faire part des agissements de leurs enfants. Il ignorait encore qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade et que les parents de ces trois là étaient, tout comme les Dursley, de ceux qui idéalisaient leur enfant, l'idolâtrant et ne voyant en lui qu'un être parfait incapable du moindre mal alors que la réalité était tout autre. Il apprendrait plus tard que les Dursley étaient parfaitement au courant et conscients que les amis de leur "petit chéri" violentaient Harry mais qu'ils estimaient cela normal: si cela arrivait, c'était que le garçon avait fait quelque chose qui le justifiait. Seulement, les Dursley reprochant à l'enfant son existence même, il ne leur était pas très dur de trouver des prétextes.

Tandis qu'il accompagnait le jeune Harry à l'infirmerie, il intercepta le regard que leur lança son cousin: jusque là, jamais, en sept ans d'enseignement, il n'avait vu tant de soulagement dans les yeux d'un enfant.

Il commença à se poser des questions sur les conditions de vie du jeune garçon lorsque, un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'infirmière scolaire vint le voir pour lui signaler, inquiète, que l'enfant semblait souffrir de sous-nutrition et avait des bleus et des contusions récents sur les épaules, le dos et le ventre. Elle avait également remarqué, dans son dos, des marques qui lui faisaient penser à celles d'une ceinture. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à laisser le jeune garçon repartir dans sa famille, maintenant qu'il commençait à se douter de ce qui l'y attendait.

Lorsque la journée arriva à son terme, il avait toujours la tête pleine de doutes et le coeur rempli d'inquiétude pour le petit sorcier, qu'il savait être le filleul de Sirius, et à qui il s'était attaché. Alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, il fut témoin d'une scène qui lui sembla des plus étranges: le petit Harry, au bord des larmes, suivait des yeux une voiture qui s'éloignait. Il s'approcha de l'enfant:

\- Bonsoir, Harry

Le jeune garçon se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son professeur.

\- B… Bonsoir, Mr Reed.

Harry sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit l'adulte.

\- Dis moi, Harry… si je ne me trompe pas, tu vis bien avec ton oncle et ta tante ?

L'enfant acquiesça. Orion remarqua que son regard se teinta de frayeur à la mention de son oncle. L'adulte eut soudain un énorme doute et préféra poser la question à son jeune interlocuteur:

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai vu ton oncle venir chercher Dudley. Il ne t'a pas ramené en même temps ?

Harry bredouilla qu'il avait dit à son oncle qu'il devait faire quelque chose à l'école et qu'il rentrerait à pieds. Il hésita longuement lorsque le plus âgé lui proposa de le ramener en voiture et Orion le vit clairement peser le pour et le contre. Harry finit par accepter la proposition: il faisait trop froid pour qu'il prenne le risque de tomber malade. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que son oncle lui réserverait s'il venait à manquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour d'école.

Après avoir déposé l'enfant à quelques maisons de celle des Dursley, comme il le lui avait demandé, il le suivit jusque chez lui, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé à bon port.

Orion ne le vit pas, mais Harry avait remarqué que l'adulte l'avait suivi jusque chez son oncle et sa tante mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'un adulte semblait faire attention à lui, même de loin, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il passa quelques jours, où une certaine routine s'installa, avant qu'un nouvel événement ne vienne remettre en cause la présence même d'Orion à Privet Drive. Le jeune homme était dans sa cuisine en train de préparer son repas et Kreattur faisait le ménage dans le salon. À priori, rien d'anormal pour le duo. Ce qui le fut un peu plus, en revanche, ce fut la dame qui, en passant devant la fenêtre, vit l'elfe qui nettoyait le salon. Elle s'appelait Arabella Figgs et était une cracmolle chargée par Albus Dumbledore de veiller au bien être du fils Potter… et de l'avertir de toute activité qui n'aurait rien à faire dans ce paisible quartier moldu. Un elfe de maison en train de nettoyer un salon entrait définitivement dans cette catégorie.

Ce soir là, Orion se décida enfin à appeler les parents des jeunes garçons qu'il avait réprimandé le matin de la rentrée. Il commença par les Dursley, puisque Harry et Dudley étaient les principaux concernés. Il composa le numéro et attendit. Une voix bourrue lui répondit au bout de quelques secondes:

\- Allô ?

\- Mr Dursley ?

\- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Mr Reed, je suis le nouvel enseignant de Harry et Dudley.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Merci d'être intervenu, l'autre jour.

\- Mais c'est normal, il est de mon devoir d'intervenir lorsque je vois un élève être malmené par d'autres. Et c'est pour cela que je vous appelle. J'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

Il fut coupé par Vernon aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots:

\- Qu'à donc encore fait ce sale morveux ?

Orion, pensant à tort qu'il parlait de Dudley, lui raconta dans le détail la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en début de semaine. Il raccrocha une fois que Vernon lui eut assuré qu'il allait « tirer tout ça au clair ». Ce que Vernon ne dit pas, en revanche, c'était qu'il estimait que si les amis de Dudley s'en étaient pris à son neveu, c'était que celui ci avait dû les provoquer où les narguer de quelque façon que ce soit et qu'il allait le lui faire regretter. Il appela ensuite les parents du jeune Piers, le meilleur ami du fils Dursley. Il eut une femme au bout du fil, probablement la mère de l'enfant. Comme précédemment, il expliqua qui il était, pourquoi il appelait et à quelle scène il avait assisté le matin de la rentrée. Il faillit tomber par terre en l'entendant dire que « son Pierrot » était « un petit garçon adorable qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche » et qu'il « avait du mal voir », que c'était probablement « ce sale garnement de Potter » qui avait attaqué son « petit ange adoré ».

Il appela ensuite tour à tour les parents de Malcolm, Dennis et Gordon et fut de moins en moins surpris lorsque la conversation pris la même tournure que les deux premières fois. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'avec ces gens la, il n'aurais malheureusement jamais gain de cause.

**_OoooO_**

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, il eut une visite de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer dans un quartier moldu. Alors qu'il lisait un roman moldu dans son salon, il entendit retentir la sonnette. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, sachant pertinemment que Kreattur savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce fut pourquoi il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque son elfe reparut… accompagné de nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que son ancien directeur d'école faisait chez lui que celui ci lui adressa la parole:

\- Bonjour, jeune homme

Orion répondit sereinement, sur que son apparence empêcherait quiconque ayant connu Regulus de le reconnaître:

\- Bonjour, professeur.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa nature de sorcier : après tout, rares étaient les moldus qui possédaient un elfe de maison. Il espérait juste que le plus âgé ne reconnaîtrait pas son elfe…

Il semblerait que Merlin soit contre lui, car la question que lui posa ensuite Dumbledore doucha cet espoir:

\- On m'a signalé qu'un sorcier vivait ici, je ne peux que constater qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir… Pourquoi avez vous chez vous le vieil elfe des Black ?

_Oh non, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il connaissait Kreattur_, pensa le jeune homme qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation des plus délicates.

Le vieil homme remarqua son trouble mais mis cela, dans un premier temps, sur le compte de la surprise. Il ignorait encore, à ce moment la, qu'il était sur le point de faire la découverte la plus improbable de toute sa vie. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et ses pensées auraient, à coup sûr, donné une migraine à un télépathe. La principale question qu'il se posait étant: que faisait l'elfe de maison des Black chez un parfait inconnu ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait qu'une seule hypothèse, certes, plausible mais tellement improbable qu'il refusait d'y croire sans preuve: que le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom ne soit pas si inconnu qu'il voulait le lui faire croire.

À la façon dont il le regardait, Orion pouvait presque voir les « rouages » qui tournaient dans la tête du directeur de Poudlard, et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait peur que cette rencontre imprévue ne sonne la fin de sa couverture. La question que le plus âgé lui posa ensuite lui prouva que ses doutes étaient fondés:

\- Qui êtes-vous, Mr… ?

\- Reed, Orion Reed.

\- Non… je crois que je me suis mal exprimé: qui êtes vous réellement ? Bien que je pense avoir déjà ma petite idée sur la question…

\- Et… d'après vous, qui suis-je ?

\- Votre elfe est celui des Black. Or ses précédents propriétaires sont tous soit morts, soit en prison.

Alors qu'Orion réfléchissait à comment se sortir de cette situation délicate, quelque chose que venait de dire le mage blanc le percuta avec la délicatesse d'un TGV lancé à pleine vitesse et il interrogea :

\- Que voulez dire par la ?

\- Lord Black et son cadet sont morts, l'aîné de la famille est en prison pour meurtre et haute trahison et Lady Black est décédée il y à maintenant près de trois ans.

En voyant son jeune interlocuteur pâlir brusquement à cette dernière information, le vieux professeur eut la preuve qu'il lui manquait que l'autre n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être : il n'aurait pas dû réagir à une information qui ne le concernait pas, et encore moins de façon aussi violente. En rassemblant les quelques éléments qu'il avait, il parvint à la conclusion - aussi improbable soit-elle - que le plus jeune fils des Black, Regulus, était encore en vie…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui redemanda qui il était réellement, que le plus jeune se décida à réagir. Il n'avait plus le choix, il était presque démasqué. Il aurait pu choisir d'effacer la mémoire du vieil homme - c'est probablement ce qu'aurait fait son Gryffondor de frère, d'ailleurs - mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir que, vu la puissance de l'homme, le sort n'aurait probablement pas le moindre effet. Et qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps d'agir. Il aurait été neutralisé bien avant. Aussi, ce fut pourquoi il décida d'avouer - ou plutôt de montrer - la vérité. Il appela Kreattur et lui demanda d'amener sa pensine. L'elfe s'exécuta et une fois l'objet dans la pièce, Orion y déposa ses souvenirs des neuf dernières années, omettant volontairement ceux des semaines précédentes. Il invita ensuite le professeur à y plonger.

Lorsque celui ci en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, il resta silencieux pendant un moment puis repris la parole:

\- Je vois… Pourquoi avoir choisi de vous cacher ?

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pas au départ, en tout cas. En fait, étrangement, c'est quand j'ai vu que le journal me faisait passer pour mort que j'ai décidé de ne pas les détromper. Après tout, vous savez comme moi que Lord Voldemort n'accepte pas que l'on quitte ses rangs…

Le plus âgé acquiesça et compléta :

\- Vous y avez donc vu l'occasion de lui échapper tout en conservant une certaine… tranquillité, dirons nous.

Orion hocha positivement la tête. Il se prépara mentalement aux prochaines questions que ne manquerait pas de lui poser le vieil homme. Et effectivement, cela ne rata pas : les deux questions qui lui furent posées ensuite furent exactement celles auxquelles il s'attendait :

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas « refait surface » après la disparition de Voldemort ?

\- J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais comment expliquer 2 ans et demi d'absence ? De plus, il était de notoriété publique que j'étais un mangemort. Si j'étais revenu « comme une fleur », comme disent les moldus, juste après la disparition du mage noir, comment pensez vous que les gens auraient réagi ?

\- Très mal. On vous aurait blâmé de vous être planqué alors que d'autres risquaient leur vie tous les jours.

\- Exactement. Mais je dois avouer, également, que je m'y étais fait, à cette vie isolée, et que j'y avais pris goût. Il y a, cependant, une autre raison. Le soir d'Halloween, il y a sept ans, j'ai senti une brûlure au niveau de mon avant bras gauche. Craignant que l'on m'ait retrouvé malgré mon déguisement, j'ai attendu d'être seul pour y jeter un œil. Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise en voyant disparaître la marque des ténèbres, sachant que même vous n'étiez pas de taille à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Alors je n'ai pas attendu pour aller aux nouvelles. En personne, cette fois ci. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque en lisant que Lord Voldemort était présumé mort. Et que le couple Potter avaient été ses dernières victimes.

\- Il n'est pas mort.

Orion n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur pour comprendre que son aîné ne parlais pas des Potter…

\- Je sais. La marque n'est pas complètement effacée. Il est toujours en vie, trop faible pour se manifester, mais toujours vivant. Pour en revenir à sa disparition, j'ignorais encore que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Le plus gros choc est venu quelques jours plus tard, quand j'ai lu dans le journal que Sirius avait été arrêté pour meurtre et haute trahison. J'ai eu à ce moment là la preuve de l'aveuglement du ministère et j'ai su que je pouvais pas revenir. Pas dans un monde où le gouvernement en place ne cherche pas plus loin que les apparences. Professeur, soyons honnêtes, mon frère tient bien trop à ses proches pour pouvoir leur faire du mal, même involontairement.

\- C'était également ce que tout le monde croyait mais voyons les choses en face: il était le gardien du secret des Potter et le parrain de leur fils. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait ne pas être coupable.

\- Écoutez, je pense connaître assez mon frère pour savoir à quel point il _hait_ tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire. Après tout, c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles nous ne nous adressions plus la parole quand je suis « mort ».

\- Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius était le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter. Donc si ce n'est pas lui qui les a vendus à Lord Voldemort… alors qui est ce ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, mais comptez sur moi pour le découvrir.

Le plus âgé acquiesça et posa une dernière question :

\- Bien… avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'aurais une dernière chose à vous demander.

\- Allez-y.

\- Depuis quand vivez vous ici ?

\- J'ai déménagé en septembre, quand l'école où je travaillais jusque-là à fermé pour cause de manque d'effectif.

Le directeur reparti quelques minutes plus tard, ayant toutes les informations qu'il voulait, ainsi que l'assurance que la présence de ce nouveau venu à Privet Drive n'était due qu'au hasard. En échange, Orion lui fit promettre de garder pour lui le secret de sa véritable identité.

**_OoooO_**

Après cette visite surprise, la vie repris son cours normal. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que survint un nouvel événement qui allait, cette fois, bouleverser à jamais les vies de plusieurs habitant du quartier.

À la mi-octobre, un matin, Orion s'étonna de ne pas voir Harry en classe alors que le jeune garçon était, de son point de vue, l'un des élèves les plus sérieux qu'il ait eu jusqu'ici. Il se dit que, peut-être, l'enfant était souffrant et n'avait pas été en état de se rendre à l'école ce jour là. Il ignorait encore qu'un drame avait eu lieu chez les Dursley la veille au soir. Si au début cette absence, pourtant des plus inhabituelles, ne l'inquiéta pas - après tout, il arrivait à tout le monde d'être cloué au lit par la fièvre -.

Lorsque, au bout d'une semaine, il vit que Harry n'était toujours pas revenu, il commença tout de même à se poser des questions. Il décida alors d'aller interroger la personne qui lui sembla la plus apte à répondre à ses questions : son cousin Dudley. En le voyant approcher, l'enfant recula de quelques pas, effrayé, puis sembla prendre son courage à deux main et franchi de lui même la distance qui les séparaient. Il lui demanda d'une petite voix:

\- Mr Reed ?

\- Oui Dudley ?

\- Il y a un problème ? Vous avez l'air inquiet...

\- Justement, je te cherchais, dit-il avec un sourire, ne voulant pas effrayer davantage le jeune garçon.

Il marqua une pause, ne sachant comment formuler sa question, puis repris :

\- Je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi Harry ne viens plus à l'école depuis quelques jours…

Cette fois, Orion ne put louper la lueur de terreur pure qui passa dans le regard du plus jeune. Mais, étrangement, celle ci fut accompagnée d'un intense soulagement. Comme si l'enfant attendait depuis des années la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry, Dudley acquiesça puis, après un moment d'hésitation, lui raconta tout:

\- Vous savez que Harry et moi, on a presque le même âge. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'entends mes parents me dire - et surtout lui dire - qu'il est un monstre, qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé… Alors on pourrait croire qu'à force de les entendre le repérer à longueur de journée, j'aurais fini par… comment dire… adopter ce mode de pensées. Mais non. La plupart des enfants, quand on leur demande quel est leur premier souvenir, répondent « une journée au parc » ou quelque chose du même genre. Moi, mon premier souvenir, c'est mon père en train de passer Harry à tabac parce qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. J'avais quatre ans, à l'époque, et pourtant je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Ce que j'ignorais, à ce moment là, c'était que ce genre de scène deviendrait notre quotidien.

À mesure que Dudley avançais dans son récit, plus Orion prenait la mesure de l'horreur qu'était la vie de Harry, plus il devenait blême. L'enfant finit par raconter les événements de la veille, et à peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il sentit l'adulte lui attraper le bras. Il se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de se confier. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait à cœur d'aider Harry. Tous ceux à qui ils avaient essayé de demander de l'aide avaient gobé le baratin de ses parents et refusé de les écouter. Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait réellement fou de rage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à sa voiture que le plus âgé consentit enfin à libérer son bras.

Il ne compris les intentions de son enseignant que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le poste de police local. L'adulte se décida enfin à se tourner vers lui et lui expliqua que même s'il se doutait qu'il n'en n'avais pas très envie, il fallait qu'il explique à la police ce que ses parents - et plus particulièrement son père - avaient fait à Harry. Dudley avait beau être jeune, il n'était pas idiot contrairement à ce que tout le monde - à part ses parents - pensait. Il avait bien remarqué que sa famille était la seule dans le quartier où des adultes cognaient sur un enfant. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était censé arriver mais avant ce jour là, il n'avait jamais osé dénoncer ses parents, alors qu'il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion, ayant peur de leur réaction. Il fut ramené sur par la main d'Orion qui se glissa dans la sienne, lui donnant le courage qui lui manquait pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme d'une trentaine à l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il leur demanda d'une voix un peu bourrue quelle était la raison de leur venue. Étrangement, une fois qu'Orion lui eut expliqué contre qui ils voulaient porter plainte et pourquoi, il se montra tout de suite beaucoup plus affable. Il les amena à son bureau et leur expliqua que ces accusations étaient extrêmement graves et qu'il lui fallait des preuves. Orion prit la parole :

\- Est ce que le témoignage d'un proche suffit comme preuve ?

\- Il faudrait plusieurs témoignages mais dans l'idéal, ça suffirait oui. Pourquoi ?

\- L'enfant qui m'accompagne est le cousin de la victime, ils habitent sous le même toit. Il y à également l'infirmière scolaire qui pourra vous faire part de ses conclusions.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ?

\- Dudley, monsieur.

\- D'accord. Et ton nom complet ?

\- Dudley Vernon Dursley, monsieur, récita le jeune garçon, comme s'il restituait une leçon apprise par cœur.

L'agent se tourna vers Orion:

\- J'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous vous attaquez à un gros morceau ? Ses parents, dit-il en désignant Dudley, ont une excellente réputation dans le quartier.

Orion acquiesça puis l'autre, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite, se tourna vers le plus jeune :

\- Bon, Dudley… Et si tu nous racontait ce que tu sais ?

L'enfant accepta puis, après une légère hésitation, se lança, répétant ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Orion. Une fois que l'enfant eut fini de parler, son interlocuteur leur promit qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Après cela, il expliqua à Dudley qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez ses parents le temps que durerait l'enquête et lui demanda s'il avait de la famille. L'enfant répondit que oui, que son père avait une sœur mais qu'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'il aille chez elle car elle était du même genre que son père. L'homme lui demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un en particulier chez qui il aimerait aller et l'enfant leva un regard implorant vers son professeur. Le jeune homme avait été le premier à voir en lui un enfant qui cherchait de l'aide, plutôt que le fils un peu idiot des Dursley. L'adulte, comprenant sa demande muette, hocha la tête en souriant. Lui aussi s'était attaché à l'enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la plainte enregistrée, ils quittèrent les lieux. Deux policiers les escortèrent jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive pour interroger les parents et permettre à Dudley de récupérer quelques affaires en vue d'un emménagement provisoir chez son professeur.

Dire que Vernon et Pétunia n'apprécièrent pas d'être interrogés serait un euphémisme. Lorsqu'ils virent Dudley passer en emportant une bonne partie de ses affaires, Vernon eut une bouffée de haine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce sale gosse ait osé les trahir, eux, ses propres parents, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

L'interrogatoire tourna court lorsque les enquêteurs trouvèrent le placard sous l'escalier et ne purent que constater que ce dernier était incontestablement habité, et pas par Dudley, dont ils avaient vu les chambres.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley reprenait place dans la voiture d'Orion et, après un arrêt chez ce dernier pour y déposer ses affaires et lui préparer une chambre, ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry.


End file.
